coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Todd Grimshaw
Todd James Grimshaw is the youngest son of Eileen Grimshaw and half-brother of Jason. His family moved to Coronation Street, Weatherfield, where Todd planned to sit his A-Levels, but ended up getting involved with teenage mum Sarah Platt. He later came out as gay, breaking Sarah's heart, and left the Street for university. Todd visited a couple of times, for his brother Jason's wedding to Sarah as best man, and visited at Easter 2011 with his rich boyfriend Jools Creme, where Todd became embarrassed by the Street he once lived on. He returned back home in 2013 when he had lost his job as a law clerk and also got in debt with a previous partner. Biography 1985-2004: Coming out Todd was born in 1985 by Eileen Grimshaw. He has an older brother Jason and moved to Coronation Street in 2001. He planned to sit his A-Levels, but instead fell for teenage Sarah Platt, who already had a young daughter, Bethany. Much to Eileen's dismay, Todd decided not to go to University and began a relationship with Sarah instead. Sarah fell pregnant with Todd's child, and her second and they even planned on getting married, but Todd began to question his own sexuality. He had feelings for Sarah's older brother Nick, and attempted to kiss him when Nick closed his eyes, which ended up startling him. Nick remained suspicious and told Sarah, but Todd managed to make up an excuse that it was just a drunken moment, which she accepted. But he began to have feelings for a gay nurse Karl Foster, and they embarked in a relationship and slept with each other in Sarah's bed. Karl later left him when Todd refused to break up with Sarah, as Karl was just his bit on the side. He later confesses to Sarah about his sexuality, which later causes her to go into a premature labour. She gives birth to their son, Billy, but he later died in hospital. This caused conflict between the Platts and the Grimshaws, particularly between Sarah's mother Gail, and Todd's mother Eileen who both actually had a row in the Street - the pair had to be separated. Todd returned back to his studies, and after catching Sarah in bed with his brother Jason, Todd ended up slapping Sarah (despite the fact he'd had the affair in the first place). After being offered a place at Oxford, he left Coronation Street. 2004-2013: Years away When Jason was due to marry Sarah in October 2007, Todd received an invitation (which was actually sent by Sarah's scheming brother David). He turned up for Jason's stag party and although everyone (especually Sarah and Gail) were shocked, they eventually all made up and Todd was Jason's best man at the wedding. In 2011, Todd began dating his rich boyfriend Jools Creme, and went to visit Eileen on Easter Sunday but when they had a drink at the Rovers, Eileen started embarrassing Todd by becoming drunk and accidently smashing a glass. Eileen apologised to Todd and who returned to London shortly afterwards. 2013-: Back home In November 2013 Todd had contacted Eileen to say he was coming home. A couple of days later he turns up, but it turned out that Todd had been in debt to a man named Alex Hughes who Todd borrowed money from for a 'holiday' but did a runner. Eileen paid off Alex to leave. By this point, Todd was also separated from Jools. Eileen got Todd a job working at Street Cars on the switch. During one of his shifts Todd used the opportunity to do some moonlighting when taking a care without Lloyd Mullaney's permission, but Todd made up an excuse he had to move the car due to a lorry. When Todd found out from Marcus Dent that his Aunt Julie Carp's boyfriend Brian Packham had taken a job in Wales despite Julie wanting to adopt children he informed her, which later led to the couple's separation. Background information * In 2004, Bruno Langley quit the role of Todd after playing the character for three years to pursue other roles. He had however returned for two guest stints, once for a few weeks in 2007 as part of Jason's wedding to Sarah. Todd was introduced for a one-off appearance during an Easter Special which saw him with his new rich boyfriend Jools. In November 2013 the character returned full time. * Todd was the first gay character in Coronation Street, and him kissing Nick Tilsley was said to be the first ever gay kiss on the show even though Nick was oblivious about it since he was asleep when it happened. It had also received complaints. Quotes "Did somebody say fat? Oh, hi Dennis." (First line) See also *Full list of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Residents of 11 Coronation Street Category:1985 births Category:Grimshaw family Category:Articles in need of major additions Category:Corner shop staff Category:2001 debuts Category:Residents of 17a Victoria Street Category:Students Category:Current characters Category:Taxi drivers